Hunger Games: No Matter What
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: It's the 50th annual Hunger Games, AKA the Quarter Quell. Twins Emma and Mabry get reaped, thanks to the double tribute rule. Fairly simple? Throw in 2 crushes, an interesting new location, and a surprising new rule and things are about to get complicated
1. Chapter 1

NO MATTER WHAT: CHAPTER 1

HELLO EVEYBODY! Emma B. And Mabry B. here, cousins, BFFs, and authors in training ;D! This is a new story we're working on, about the Hunger Games. Don't worry The New Girl fans; I (Mabry) am juggling both stories at once, and Emma might be writing new stories as well. We will be alternating chapters, she does one, I do one, etc. I'm sorry if it gets confusing, but hey- our middle NAME is confusing. Mabry Confusing Censoredlastname and Emma Confusing Othercensoredlastname. So there. Enjoy chapter 1! Sorry if it's short!

Emma's POV (yeah that's my real name)

When I wake up this morning, I know something was up, because I don't hear the trains.

Maybe I should explain a little bit, Mabry (my twin sister) my family, and I live in the outskirts of District 12, and I can't remember a single day in my entire life when I couldn't hear the hum of the trains shipping coal to other Districts.

Except on reaping days.

Like today.

I shudder involuntarily at the thought of one of our younger siblings getting reaped. There's Joseph, (12) Ben (12) Lauren (10) Braden (7) and Jackson, who is 20 and married and doesn't live here any more. Mabry and I are 13 and do and share EVERYTHING., and I have shorter dirty blonde hair that only goes to about my mouth (the result of having to cut it when I got maple syrup in it 3 years ago). Other than this, we are twins in every way, with identical facial expressions and the same piercing green eyes.

I'm more of the quiet one, usually following rules and not getting into much trouble. Sometimes I have bursts of rebellions, but only occasionally.

Then there's Mabry. She has long fiery red hair, and a fiery personality and temper to match. She's the rebel, always questioning, always wondering, always dreaming of doing something _different, _going somewhere _else_. Sometimes I worry about her, but she's my best friend in the entire world. Mabry's the kind of person that rebels often, but is one of the most kind and comforting people you'll ever meet. I don't know what I'd do without her, but

I go downstairs and see Joseph, Lauren, Braden, and Ben all sitting at the table quietly. Reaping days are about the only day that happens. "Where's Mabry?" I ask Mother. "Oh, she went...out." She replies uneasily, sneaking a glance at my younger siblings. We both know where out means. It means she had gone hunting in the woods 10 yards away from our house. We never actually said the word "hunt" for fear any of the children would repeat it. When we where younger and Jackson went hunting we actually said that word and then my little 5 year old self repeated it at school and my mother had to tell the teacher I was mentally "special" and had me and Mabry move schools.

I grab a piece of toast from Mom. "I guess I'm going to meet Mabry, then." I say, biting into my breakfast. "Be back in time to get ready for the reaping!" Mother calls as I run out the door, knives in hand.

_Yeah right,_ I think bitterly, heading for the District fence. _As if I could ever forget._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Terror

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and believe me, if I did, I'd totally abuse my position of power and move into Kaiba Corp!

Kaiba's heart raced. His breath quickened. He sped up, the wind running through his hair and his coat tail trailing behind his motorcycle. It was most likely a huge health hazard (hey, haha, h!), but it didn't matter to Seto. Nothing mattered right now.

Nothing but his brother.

• • • • • • • • •

Seto's motorcycle screeched to a halt at Domino Elementary School. The warning tape, the flashing police cars, the ambulances, the firetrucks... It was all too much. Then he spotted the school.

It was engulfed in flames. Children were crying outside the school, clutching what possessions they could get out close to their chest. Seto quickly scanned the area. No sign of his baby brother. But Yugi (in Yami form), Anzu, Jou, and Honda were staring at the flames in surprise. Seto sprinted towards the building at full speed, planning to jump the caution tape. He was stooped by a fireman, grabbed his shirt and called, "Where do you think you're going? If you haven't noticed, the building's on FIRE!"

By now, Yugi and his friends had noticed him and watched in silent confusion.

Mokuba's big brother pushed

the fireman away, yelling, "MY BROTHER IS IN THERE! I HAVE TO SAVE HIM! HE IS EVERYTHING!" Seto's push sent the fireman flying backwards, slamming into an ambulance and slumping to the ground, unconscious. Yami, Tea, Jou, and Honda stared at him, mouths agape, as he ran inside the burning building. Suddenly, Yami turned back to Yugi and ran after Kaiba, yelling, "Kaiba! Wait! Let me help you!" His friends followed him with a worried look on their faces. They all had a feeling this was going to turn out very, very bad.

• • • • • • • •

"MOKUBA! MOKUBA! WHERE ARE YOU? ANSWER ME MOKUBA! MOKUBA!" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't care if his voice cracked. He sprinted through the flaming school, going in every classroom, straining his ears for coughing, voices, or cries. He was desperate to find his little brother. Suddenly, he heard cries from behind him, and he quickly turned around to find... Yugi.

"Yugi! What are you doing here? Get out!" Kaiba cried, not out of cruelty, but for his enemy's safety.

"I came to help you!" Yugi replied. Kaiba realized that Mokuba was Yugi's friend.

"ok. Fine." Was his short reply. The worried brother then snapped around and resumed his frantic calling, this time joined by Yugi and his friends, who had just showed up behind them.

After 10 minutes with no success, Kaiba was hyperventilating and choking on smoke.

Yugi noticed and cried, "Kaiba! You're going to die! We have to get you out of-"

"NO! I HAVE TO F-FIND M-MOKUBA! HE HAS TO BE HERE! HE H-HAS TO! M-M-M-" Seto's panicked cry was cut short by something that shocked and surprised everyone: a sob. Seto Kaiba was crying.

• • • • • • • •

"S-S-Seto..." MOKUBA called weakly. He was in a janitor's closet, unable to get out. He heard his big brother, but he couldn't call out strongly enough.

He heard another frantic call. "M-M-MOKUBA! WHERE ARE YOU BABY BROTHER? Y-YOU HAVE TO BE HERE! PLEASE MOKUBA J-JUST ANSWER ME! Y-YOUR SMILES... Make my day... M-mokuba..." the sounds were getting much louder, but much weaker. The things Seto said... Mokuba smiled weakly. "S-S-S- SETO... he called out strongly this time, not knowing if those would be his last words. He wanted to see his brother one last time before he died. He suddenly heard yugi's voice call out right outside the door. "I HEARD HIM! HE'S IN HERE!" Seto cried out a sob of relief and frantically kicked the door in. He saw Mokuba, alive. He smiled weakly at his younger brother.

"Seto..." Mokuba weakly reached out his small hand. His brother took it.

"Mii-sami, I'm not going to make it..." Seto's eyes widened.

"No." Was his answer. (and btw he was saying "no, you're going to make it" not "no you're not gonna make it".)

Mokuba coughed quietly. "Seto, I won't make it. I-I hurt all over..."

Seto then, with much more speed than humanly possible, picked up his only living family and sprinted to the nearest classroom (it's a huge school, ok? Some rooms aren't completely burned yet!) and crashed through the window into the fresh air. He rolled over to uncover Mokuba, whom he was protecting from the blow, and sprinted with him to an ambulance. "Seto... I love you." Mokuba whispered. Then he passed out. A tear ran down the "indestructible" Seto Kaiba's cheek as he screamed, "GET HIM AN AMBULANCE! NOW! PLEASE! MY BABY BROTHER IS HURT! HELP! PLEASE !" Kaiba was soon surrounded by paramedics, who rushed Mokuba to the hospital. Kaiba was by his side the entire time.

So, hope you enjoyed chapter 2! Yes, I completely changed my plotline, but hey, that happens, right? Ok, see you in the slightly shocking chapter 3! R&R please!

Seto: Hello… Mabry


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys! Emma here! I thought the last chapter was absolutely AMAZING! So let's see if I can try to top that! :)**

**[[Emma's POV]]**

After the reaping, Effie herds us through the heavy mahogany **(movie reference :D)** doors and into a large, intricately decorated room. She leaves me and Mabry in a room by ourselves to say goodbye to our families. Killing multiple teenagers was going to be the easy part. Saying goodbye to my mother was going to be the real challenge. I barely had time to turn to look at Mabry before the doors opened and our Mom ran in, clutching a soggy handkerchief to her chest. She whimpered a few inaudible sentences before pulling us both close. Our Dad ran in after her, followed by Lauren, Braden, Joseph, Ben, Jackson, and his wife Kiera. They all hugged us until the Peacekeepers pulled them all out except for Joseph. He looked at us with eyes that seemed a thousand years old and said "You guys will win this. I absolutely know it." I smiled weakly and waited until they where out of the room to start bawling my eyes out. Mabry stared blankly at the wall ahead of her. We stayed like this until Effie came to get us. She led us through the heavy doors and out to the train station, where Ren and Jordan met us there. Mabry seemed to perk up a little at the sight of Ren, and vise versa, but me and Jordan just looked at each other. We boarded the train and where escorted to a lavish sitting room where Effie promptly left to "Use the lavatories." I sat down next to Mabry and across from Jordan. The look on his face made me want to cry. Why? Why is this happening to us? It's bad enough me and Mabry got chosen, but throwing the crushes in was just a mean move on Fate's part. Mabry resumed talking to Ren, and I looked out the window. Until Jordan spoke.

"Well this sucks." He said. My highly intellectual answer came out something like this:

"Uhh...yeah."

I've never been good with boys. That was Mabry's job. She's had a couple boyfriends, but my relationships never expanded past secret crush. I've had a crush on Jordan for a while, and the only person that knew was Mabry. I was wracking my brain for something to say when Effie came to my rescue, pulling a petite brunette lady at her side. Effie cleared her throat softly, so that Mabry and Ren finished talking and turned to Effie.

"This," Effie said in the ridiculous Capitol accent, "Is Cara, your mentor." Cara looked at us with big, brown doe eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to discussing Hunger Games..stuff." said Effie, and promptly left the room. I think she's already tired of us. As soon as Effie left however, Cara looked at us and said, "I'm so sorry." Then sat down on the expensive furniture and looked madly out the window. "Huh, weird." I thought. The train stopped and we where herded to a large, ornately decorated building. The boys where rushed off to a large stairwell, where they where greeted by a smiley woman with bubble-gum pink hair. Effie led us to a dark blue room with creamy white furniture and told us to wait for our stylist. Mabry then turned, looked at me for a second and asked, "Have you been blushing?" with a little smile on her face. "Uhh...no." I lied, knowing she could see right through me. I was just about to point out that her cheeks where shaded pink too, when the doors opened, and our stylist walked in.

**Oooh clifty! Have fun with the stylist Mabry! :)**


End file.
